Born to Die
by ick.toriavay
Summary: A challenge fic, each chapter based off of an album. For this story, it is "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey. As per challenger's request, will be Romione. May be a little dark at some points. M just in case.
1. Born To Die

**Title: **_Born To Die_

**Summary: **A challenge fic, each chapter based off of an album. For this story, it is "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey. As per challenger's request, will be Romione. May be a little dark at some points.

**Characters: **Ron W. & Hermione G.

**Author's Note: **I've taken some time off writing, and I've only come back because I was yearning for the creation of my own world. Of course, the world I am writing about belongs to J.K Rowling and her publishers and editors. Songs belong to Lana Del Rey, bless her soul.

"_Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
'Cause you and I, we were born to die"_

...

The gun down his throat tasted like metal, but that fact is obvious. It was cold and hard, much like the floor under his back. She stood over him with an evil smile on her face. God, she was so beautiful. Why did he like the crazy ones? She leaned down, nose to nose with him,

"Final thoughts, Weasley?" Her voice honey in his ears, dripping from her tongue. He couldn't speak if he wanted to, her pistol had his tongue pressed down. If he tried, he would just utter nonsense that sounded like he was making fun of her. He did not want to risk that. At least if he stayed quiet, he would have some chance to live.

She sneered, nudging him with the toe of her boot. Good for nothing, that's what he was to her. Only good for the sex. He didn't bring home a paycheck enough to feed the mouths of their children, who were taken away by social services. She had nothing now, and it was this bastard's fault.

"Lazy, like your father," she spat at him, taking the gun out of his mouth. She liked getting him angry and she knew that insult would cut through his chest into his heart.

"My father was not lazy, Hermione," he snapped. "He tried, he really did. I tried too. Give me a chance!"

Shaking her head, rage bubbled to the surface, "Are you fucking kidding me? You tried? Not nearly hard enough! You didn't go to college, you knew that the world of magic had a terrible economy while the muggle world was booming! You knew, but you were too god damned stuck up to even try to get a good muggle job! You're pretentious, you're a bastard. And now you have nothing. You left me with nothing!"

Her voice echoed off of the brick walls of the basement, each sound wave cutting through his skin and sinking in deep. He did try. He tried to bring enough money into feed his family. He wanted them to have good suppers every night. It wasn't good enough for her, apparently. She went behind his back and made an anonymous call to child services and took her own children away. Just to prove a lesson. She was a crazy bitch and he could have done better.

"Hermione, just because our marriage is falling apart ..."

"It isn't just our marriage that's falling apart, Ronald. It's our lives. We're below poverty. Worse off that you growing up. We're homeless, god damn it!"

She turned safety off of her gun, and leaned down.

"So final words, Weasley?"

He pressed his lips to hers, passionate, like the first time they kissed.

"I love you," he said, right before the trigger was pulled and blood spattered everywhere. She looked at her mess and sobbed. She held the gun to her head, and uttered a whisper,

"You fucker," she took a shaky breath, "I love you too."

She pulled the trigger.


	2. Diet Mtn Dew

_Chapter 2: Diet Mtn Dew_

...

"_Do you think we'll be in love forever?  
Do you think we'll be in love?"_

...

Heart-shaped sunglasses resting on her nose, bikini covering up her most important parts and the sun shining down on her already bronzed skin. The sun was causing her hair to lighten up with blonde streaks. The sun was shining on her glittery belly ring. She looked like an angel.

"You're no good for me, baby," I muttered to her. She turned toward me, looking at me over her sunglasses.

"I'm what?"

"Uh ... too good for me, baby!" I corrected. She smiled and shook her head. Smooth, Ron. Very smooth.

She smelled like coconut mixed with her favourite peach body lotion, and it was simply intoxicating to me. I loved her to no ends.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?" When she said my name, it sounded as if the angels were singing it.

"Do you think we'll be in love forever?" I had to know. If there was no future without her, well, I was afraid I had no future at all.

"What is love, really?" She asked. "And how do we know we're in it? We have to experiment around, really, before we know what's real. I could say yes, and you would have these hopes and dreams dancing in your head of us, married, old, with children running around our house. But what if it never works out the way you'd like? You'd be disappointed and hurt. So, I can't say for sure if we'll be in love – or together – forever."

My face fell. I was sure of it. I just wanted reassurance that this was the real thing, not just some passing fling. She noticed my change, and she reached over and touched my leg,

"Ronald, I can assure you of this one thing though. Right now, in this moment, I love you. I love you beyond the stars in the next universe. I love you until Pluto is no longer a planet. I love you so big you would never be able to comprehend it. Right now, I love you. Tomorrow? Who knows? I am living for today, and today you're all I want."

She winked at me and picked up her bottle of drink, taking a sip of her Diet Mountain Dew.


	3. Without You

_Chapter Three: Without You_

_.._

"I'm nothing without you"

...

Who was she, really? Who was the girl named Hermione Granger? She was smart, she was a little pretty. She had a bright future, that was for sure. But who was she?

She was the girlfriend of Ronald Weasley. She was the best friend of Harry Potter. That's all she was, to an outsider looking in. She lost her own identity to her friends. Nobody knew who she was outside of them. Just "the girl who tags along with Potter and Weasley."

She wasn't just that girl, however. She was brilliant. She knew it, she really did. She was faithful, although sometimes other boys would catch her eye. She loved Ronald, but she was her own person outside of their relationship.

She was smart, stubborn and determined. She was a cat person, although she also loved dogs. She was terrified of birds, except for owls. She liked wearing flip flops and jeans, but the school uniform wouldn't allow that. Her favorite season was autumn, but the first snowfall always left her in a jolly mood. She loved wearing mittens with matching scarves. She was a daddy's girl, but she was her mother's angel. She was good at everything except for athletics. She found solitude in studying, she loved learning and re-learning. She was double jointed and surprisingly good at doing cartwheels. She had a laugh that lit up the darkest of nights and she was dramatic about everything. She loved being warm but she hated sweating.

Hermione Granger was a complex being. She was more than what met the eyes. But nobody really knew or understood that. They saw her outside, not who she really was.

To them, she was nerdy, small, and a tag along. She didn't have her own personality which was every bit false, however she never had no opportunities to show herself. She couldn't shine when Harry always outshone her.

So who was Hermione Granger without Ron and Harry?

Nobody. Without the two boys, Hermione Granger was nothing.


End file.
